pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style)
LooneyVisionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Julietchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) - Masami We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyVisionRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong FGuy Lois Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Lois Griffin as Jill Anderson FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin as Bill Anderson Cheer Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Joy Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust 52148 151827.jpg|Emmy as Meg Foghorn leghorn looney tunes show.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Dream Director Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Jangles' Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Jangles' Fear FGuy Chris Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Chris Griffin as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Jordan's Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Jordan's Anger Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Cool Girl's Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Cool Girl's Disgust Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Teacher's Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Teacher's Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Braixen.jpg|Braixen as The Pizza Girl's Anger Banette.png|Banette as The Pizza Girl's Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume-1-.png|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Stu Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:LooneyVisionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG